Don't Worry
by Luigisgirlfriend
Summary: Mr. L gets hurt when battling the heroes. Nastasia goes to help, but also gets hurt. Will they both be okay? Request for sue-sylvester-shuffle.


**Another request for sue-sylvester-shuffle! LONGEST ONE FOR THEM YET! Hope you enjoy! R&R!**

"When will you ever give up?" Mario asked, leaning over Mr. L, who was lying on the ground, his chest covered in bright red blood. Mr. L snarled weakly, unable to move because of the pain in his chest. Mario clucked his tongue.

"Your Count isn't going to win," He informed Mr. L. "Good guys always win."

"W-We'll see about that," Mr. L stuttered, standing up extremely slowly. Then, he got into a battle position. "H-Have at you!" Bowser growled and shoved Mario and Peach aside.

"This dude is ticking me off!" He forcefully shoved Mr. L back to the ground. Mr. L gasped in pain as he slammed into the ground and squeezed his eyes shut. Bowser raised his foot to stomp on Mr. L, but there was a flash of light and someone was standing protectively in front of L.

"Um, I wouldn't do that, 'K?" Nastasia said through gritted teeth. Mr. L opened his eyes and a look of relief washed over his face. Nastasia cast him a glance, noting that the open wound on his chest could be fatal. She turned back around to face the heroes.

"I need you guys to clear out, 'K?" She asked, a bit too politely. Bowser growled.

"You're. Not. My. Boss!" He bellowed and lashed out at Nastasia with a clawed hand. Nastasia gasped and snapped her fingers to teleport, but she was too late. Bowser's claws slashed into her waist, leaving four deep gashes. Bowser had done the same thing with Mr. L, but on his chest.

"Don't hurt them anymore!" Peach cried out. Mario and Bowser looked at her.

"What?" Mario asked.

"Well, I know they are our enemies and all that, but I can't stand to see anything in pain," Peach explained. Mario and Bowser shared a glance, and then looked at the two enemies. Nastasia had crumpled to the ground next to Mr. L and was shivering. Mr. L was slightly writhing in pain and gritting his teeth to keep from crying out.

"Fine," Bowser growled. He stomped past the enemies, throwing both of them a glare. Mario and Peach walked past the two, looking at them. When they had disappeared through another door, Mr. L managed to crawl closer to Nastasia and pull her into his lap, hugging her close to him.

"We-We're going to be f-fine," L muttered, darkness tugging the corners of his vision.

"… 'K…" Nastasia mumbled. She looked up at Mr. L, a worried expression on her face. "Are you okay?" Mr. L muttered something and then fell backwards, pulling Nastasia back with him. Nastasia slightly cried out and then relaxed. She was lying on top of the now unconscious Mr. L, but she couldn't move. She felt tired. The pain in her waist was agonizing. Her head was lying on Mr. L's blood-spattered chest. Nastasia closed her yes, close to passing out. She listened to Mr. L's heartbeat. Somehow, it was comforting. A couple moments later, she too passed out.

* * *

"Mr. L," Nastasia muttered. She was slowly becoming aware again. She was lying on something soft and the pain was less excruciating.

"Nastasia? You awake?" It was Dimentio's voice. Nastasia nodded slowly. She blinked open her eyes and reached over, grabbing her glasses and putting them on. She slowly sat up and glanced around. She was in her bedroom. Dimentio was sitting in the chair next to her bed. He looked tired, like he'd been sitting there for hours.

"Yeah, I'm awake," Nastasia muttered. Then, she looked worried. "Mr. L."

"Is fine," Dimentio assured her. "He's still unconscious, though."

"Oh, okay," Nastasia nodded. "Stupid Bowser…"

"Ah, yes. The scaly one that resembles a lizard?" Dimentio asked. Nastasia nodded. "I'm guessing he's the one who-"

"Yeah, with his claws," Nastasia interrupted him. Dimentio nodded.

"Well, now that you're awake, I think I'll go check on our dear friend, Mr. L," Dimentio said and teleported away. Nastasia settled back on her pillows. A couple minutes later, Dimentio came back.

"I-uh- need your help, if you feel okay," He said, a note of hysteria in his usually calm voice.

"What's wrong?" Nastasia asked, standing up, despite the pain in her waist.

"Mr. L's… Not Mr. L anymore," Dimentio said. Nastasia's eyes widened.

"'K, come on," Nastasia limped out of her room and down the hall into Mr. L's. Dimentio followed her. Nastasia walked into Mr. L's open door and sighed. Mr. L was sitting up in his bed, looking around fearfully with wide, sapphire blue eyes. He spotted Nastasia and whimpered.

"It's you," He whimpered. "You cornered me at Castle Bleck." Nastasia didn't respond. She looked at Dimentio.

"I need you to hold him down, 'K?" She asked him in a low voice. Dimentio nodded and floated over to Mr. L. He forced L to lie down and then pinned him down by the shoulders. Mr. L struggled against him, but to no avail. Nastasia walked over to Mr. L's bed and looked down at Mr. L. She sighed, and then readjusted her glasses, surrounding Mr. L with a red aura. When the red light dimmed, Mr. L was lying motionless on his bed, unconscious.

"Well, that should have worked," Nastasia told Dimentio, who let go of Mr. L and nodded. "Y'know, I'd better stay in here until he wakes up, just to make sure." Dimentio nodded again and floated out of the room, closing the door behind him. Nastasia looked down at Mr. L thoughtfully. Just then, Mr. L shifted slightly and winced. Then, he opened his silver eyes.

"Nassy! You're okay!" L sat up a bit too quickly, flinching at the pain in his chest.

"Whoa there," Nastasia chuckled. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Thank Grambi," Mr. L mumbled. Nastasia smiled.

"Good to know you cared," She teased.

"Hey, you're my friend," Mr. L defended.

"Friend? I didn't know you considered me you friend…" Nastasia muttered.

"Of course," Mr. L leaned forward and hugged Nastasia. Both of them winced. Mr. L pulled away.

"You, um, should probably get some rest," Nastasia muttered awkwardly.

"Okay…" Mr. L lay back down and rolled over, abruptly falling asleep. Nastasia smiled and then went back to her room.

**Yay :3 Shippy! ... -Ish... Hm... Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


End file.
